


It's Always Been You

by ninwrites



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Gets Cold, And Sort Of Before BTEN, Basically A Homage To All That Is Malec, Fluff, Gen, Like A Marshmallow, M/M, Magnus Warms Him Up, Missions In Paris, Porn With Plot, Pre-Children, Reference To The Runaway Queen, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, You All Know Where This Leads, set after cohf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Imagine: Person A of your OTP complaing about how cold they are. Person B suggests they curl up by the fireplace with a big, fluffy blanket. After a few moments of doing so, Person B begins to kiss Person A's neck and bites them a few times. After Person A gets flustered, and asks what Person B is doing, they reply that they are warming Person A up.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Alec and Magnus get called to Paris to assist with Nephilim-Downworlder relations. Magnus attempts to relieve Alec's stress, and unsurprisingly, things escalate quickly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Set after COHF, but somewhat out-of-canon with BTEN because frankly, trying to mix this idea with them having a kid just wasn't working out. You could probably imagine it sort-of-right-before BTEN I suppose. Features content from 'The Runaway Queen' from TBC.
> 
> Basically a homage to Malec because I can't write anything different. Not a lot of angst, which if you've read my fics before I'm sure you know is a huge surprise.

It's a rare occasion, and not always a wonderful one, where Magnus and Alec find themselves on the same mission. Even though Alec is the intermitter for the Nephilim and Downworlders, and all business concerning either party is usually thread through him, he's still required to travel on missions from time to time - and as High Warlock of Brooklyn, and at times acting Warlock Representative, Magnus is required to join more times than he'd often like.

Although some missions have been worse than others - that one time in a dingy cabin with moss crawling up the walls and holes in the roof, not to mention the locals attempting to kill them at every chance they got, is one they could both stand to forget - a lot of the time the two enjoy the missions. Because it gives them not only a chance to _properly_ work together (like on their first date), but time to spend alone with just themselves, no fear of surprise visits from siblings or clients.

Leading such busy lives more often than not leaves them exhausted, and all their time not working is spent sleeping or lounging around. Add the extra training Alec schedules in, and the odd meeting to either help Jace with preparing to run the Institute or sucking up to the Clave because he still treads on a thin line around them, and the two of them are lucky to keep up with their date-night traditions.

So when the opportunity arrives, to spend a week in a far-too-expensive hotel - thankfully paid for by the Clave - in Paris of all places, with their only goal to help out the local Shadowhunters with a rogue group of young warlocks ...

Needless to say, they both jump at the opportunity.

* * *

"You know, I once spent a while in the beautiful city of Paris." Magnus informs Alec, watching amusedly from his armchair in the corner of their bedroom. He had imported it from a furniture store a few blocks over when Alec had suggested they begin packing for their trip.

Magnus refuses to call it a mission. Not with where they're going.

"I stayed for a while in a collection of apartments on the _rue Barbette_ \- it was the home of my old friend the Prince of Soubise..."

Alec turns around, eyebrows raised, an open suitcase with clothes s _urrounding it_ instead of inside it, behind him.

"He was deceased by the time I took up residence there." Magnus says, and Alec rolls his eyes fondly. He returns to the task at hand, and Magnus returns to his story.

"I adored France at the time, the fashion was exquisite and beautiful, and of course having cat-eyes was found fascinating. Being different was celebrated, and that was something I very easily managed to get behind."

"You know, I think I know this story." Alec cuts in, teasingly.

Magnus knows, of course, that Alec knows it. He remembers agonising over how to explain his time with a beloved count and the Queen of France, in a way that wouldn't scare Alec away.

He quickly realised that he hadn't needed to, as Alec had found the story more amusing than anything. But that isn't important right now, as Magnus is bored and he wants to retell it.

"That doesn't mean you can't hear it again." Magnus protests, and Alec smiles in a way that is soft and yet still a sign of him giving in to Magnus' whims.

"The vampires of Paris, and of Versaille especially, somewhat ... detested me. They were awful bores at times, though, obsessed with the pleasures of their own life and not accounting for others. And the subjugates, oh Alexander you have no idea. _'Master wishes_ this _, Master requests_ that _, Master, Master,_ Master _'_."

Magnus groans, to add dramaticism to the story, and he hears Alec laughing as he folds a deep blue shirt and places it into the suitcase. Magnus had offered to simply throw it all together himself, with the simple flick of a hand, but Alec had denied, proffering to do it his own way, by himself. Magnus' own suitcase is already zipped and waiting at the front door. _That_ wouldn't have been closed without magic, as it holds at least a quarter of Magnus' wardrobe. He wants the choice of multiple outfits, just in case something happens where alternative options are required.

Having a suitcase in general is itself the product of a tight compromise.

"It was the first time I ever travelled in a hot air balloon, too. Portalling is easier to handle, and to stomach, than the 'wonders of modern invention', as the mundanes of the time had taken to calling it."

"If I remember correctly..." Alec says, turning around, arms crossed over his chest, highlighting the firm muscles of his biceps. Magnus has to steel himself, and his heart. It's almost frustrating how after all this time, Alec only has to stand to affect Magnus.

"You had a particular fondness for a certain _mundane_ , did you not?"

He's smirking in that infuriating way that annoyingly resembles Jace far too much for Magnus' liking. It also makes Magnus want to cross the space between them and kiss it away. Maybe bite his bottom lip a little.

"That does ring a bell, yes." Magnus admits. Alec nods smugly, and Magnus leans back in his chair, one leg thrown over the other.

"However, I'm fairly certain his complexion held a certain likeliness with yours ... did it not?"

Alec's smirk fades away, and Magnus feels it appear on his own face.

"Not to mention, the almost uncanny similarity in the nature of your personalities and virtues."

Alec sighs, and Magnus knows he's won. And he allows himself to feel fairly pleased about it.

"It's a bit ridiculous to be feeling jealous of a human who lived during the French Revolution, isn't it?" Magnus asks, standing up out of his seat and crossing the distance between them in three steps.

"I mean, certainly Axel and I ... dabbled, and it was exciting, but it's nothing compared to what I share with you."

Alec's hands slide around Magnus' waist as soon as he's close enough, and Magnus cups his cheek with one hand, tilting his head until the only thing they are looking at is each other. Alec's eyes are sparkling with so many emotions, happiness and love and wonder, and Magnus can feel himself falling into them.

"I've said it before, and I will say it every day if I must, until you tire of hearing it. There has never been anyone quite like you, Alexander, and there never will be. You are it, for me, there's no more searching for that _'special someone'_ because I've already found them. Everyone before you has been leading up to this, to you and me and the rollercoaster of a relationship we have. Regardless of anything or anyone else - I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and I will until the moment I draw my last breath."

If it was a different time, if they weren't packing for a mission, if it wasn't two am and if the Clave were more accepting and less old-fashioned, Magnus would probably whip out the ring that's currently waiting with an old friend in Los Angeles and propose.

But there are too many factors he has to take into consideration, and so he leaves it where it is, and instead presses his lips to Alec's, draws in both of their breaths at once, and thanks whoever is smiling down on him for the luck that is the love of his life.

Maybe after this mission, the Clave will revisit his request, to change the laws surrounding Downworlder-Shadowhunter unions. It would be a delightful thing, to surprise Alec with not only marriage, but also with the news that they'll be married in gold, the way Shadowhunters should be.

The way Magnus wants them to be.

"You're it for me, too." Alec whispers, pulling back slightly. He rests his forehead against Magnus', the ends of their noses bumping together.

"You always have been." He admits, and Magnus wonders how it's possible for him to fall even more in love.

"I mean there's never ... there's never even been anybody else but you."

Magnus slides his hand around until it's cupping the back of Alec's neck, tangling in soft, dark locks, his other hand grazing beneath Alec's chin. Alec's arms tighten around his torso, his hands flat against the small of Magnus' back and between his shoulder blades. They mold together, leaning into the planes of each other's bodies, until there isn't any space left between them. Their lips find each other despite the darkness of closed eyes, and all that matters is _this_.

Magnus wants to marry Alec, one day, but he knows it doesn't have to be today. They have the rest of their lives to fret about marriage, and whether it be tomorrow or in five years time, there will never be a moment where Magnus does not want to be Alec's husband.

He's lived for nearly four hundred years. Patience is a virtue he's picked up along the way, and for Alec, he's willing to wait another four centuries.

For Alec, he's willing to spend forever waiting.

* * *

"Welcome back to the beautiful city of Paris."

Magnus allows a smile, and resists a laugh, at Alec's positively awestruck gaze. They had, of course, travelled around Europe before. But unfortunately their vacation had been cut short, and Magnus hadn't gotten the chance to show Alec all of his favourite places.

The view from their hotel room is magnificent. They can see the sprawling streets of the city below, the pristine buildings and the gorgeous architecture. The Eiffel Tower stands a few blocks away, the grey metal standing out against the blue sky and setting sun, and Magnus can't wait to see Alec's reaction once the lights are turned on in a few hours, the twinkling gold a magical sight.

"It feels different, than the last time we were here. I know we weren't around for very long, but still ... it feels more, I don't know-"

"Beautiful?" Magnus suggests, and Alec nods.

"Exactly. Enchanting, even."

Alec sighs delicately, leaning against the frame of the window-seat. The room is decorated in whites and creams and golds, paintings of Parisian landscapes and significant landmarks deliberately placed in specific areas of the wall. There's a clock on the wall adjacent to the door, with gold numbers and hands, and a soft ticking noise that somehow doesn't disrupt the mood.

"There have been many reasons I've found myself in this magnificent city over the years," Magnus says absently, taking slow, careful steps towards the window.

"It's the kind of city that draws you back, no matter how many times you visit. There's always something new to see, food to taste, fashion to model."

He leans against the other side of the window, admiring the way the sunlight reflects in Alec's eyes, drowning him in golden hues, surrounding him in an almost angelic glow. Magnus has always thought Alec was inhumanly beautiful, but in this light he resembles a fallen angel, caught on earth but destined to one day reside in Heaven.

Providing such a place exists, of course, in the way the legends depict it. Magnus has seen Hell, seen the tortures of the world below, but he's never imagined he would see Heaven so close, in the embodiment of a half-human.

"Of course, even a city as wonderful as Paris cannot compare in beauty to you." He says, keeping his gaze out the window.

He can see Alec smiling out of the corner of his eyes, feels the mood heighten slightly, the pleasant atmosphere wrapping around them both. Even with the distance between them, Magnus can feel the heat radiating from Alec, can feel his presence. They don't need to stand next to each other, to be wrapped in each other, and Magnus loves that.

Loves that they can be so close whilst being apart.

"If only we didn't have to deal with these warlocks." Alec says. He freezes for a moment, in case he's accidentally offended Magnus - he often speaks without thinking, and although _he_ knows Magnus is aware he'd never deliberately say anything offensive, he wants to be certain.

"I know." Magnus replies, and Alec visibly relaxes. "There should be a school - like the academy you Shadowhunters have - to teach young warlocks how to use magic, and for something good. Not, pranking poor, unsuspecting mundanes."

"Would certainly save matters like this. We'd be able to enjoy this trip as a holiday, not a business excursion." Alec says thoughtfully.

"Then again, warlocks are somewhat solitary creatures who often can't stand more than a few hours around others of their race." Magnus admits. "So, perhaps a school isn't the best idea."

Alec laughs, and Magnus shrugs the shoulder that isn't against the wall.

"It was a good idea while it lasted." Alec reassures him.

"I have them sometimes."

There's a buzzing noise, and then Alec's pulling his phone out of his pocket, and the magic in the air dissipates.

"It's the Head of the Institute, here. He wants to see me for dinner ... explain the situation, from their side of things I guess."

"And you alone?" Magnus guesses, fairly certain he already knows the answer.

Alec frowns sympathetically, and Magnus can tell he feels bad enough already, there's no reason to add insult to injury, as they say.

"It's fine, Alexander, honestly. It will give me the opportunity to converse with a few of the more, unsavoury aquaintances I have in this city. I might be able to aquire some insider information."

Alec nods, albeit reluctantly. Magnus reaches out for Alec's hand, squeezing gently.

"We'll both be back here in no time, Alec, and then we'll lock the door and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist, or matter, for a few hours."

Alec sighs, and squeezes back. "Sounds good."

Magnus understands the circumstances aren't exactly ideal, but at the same time, they're in _Paris_ , the city of lights and love, and a city that has time and time again surprised and astounded him.

And he's about to spend a week here, with Alec.

Oh, joyous, joyous things.

* * *

"Are you okay, darling?"

Magnus and Alec are sitting on the adjacent balcony, watching the sun sink into the horizon on gorgeously crafted seats with metal frames and velvet cushions. It's their third day in France, and they'd spent it being the go-between for the High Warlock of Paris, and the Head of the Parisian Institute, who aren't, apparently, on terms as good as those in New York, or even Los Angeles.

It had been tiring, and irritatingly exhausting, because neither party had been willing to nudge even a little to compromise on a solution. They'd gotten as far as the Shadowhunters _accepting_ they needed help from the Downworlders _in the first place_ , and the warlocks admitting they _wouldn't_ be able to control such a wayward group _by themselves._

After eight hours of painful negotiations.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold." Alec replies, a shiver racing through him right on cue, as if hearing his words.

Magnus tutts sympathetically, rubbing his hand up and down Alec's arm. Try as he might, Alec isn't warming up, and even Magnus is beginning to feel the chill seeping into his clothes.

"Why don't we go inside," Magnus suggests. "We can sit in front of the fireplace, maybe see what random show we can find to watch. Just, have a nice, relaxing night."

Alec leans his head on Magnus' shoulder, considering the idea.

"Sounds warmer," He jokes, and Magnus laughs softly. Alec eases up a lot more when it's just the two of them, and when he's tired the words just come out without any thought on his behalf. Which can be amusing, most of the time.

Magnus stands up, bringing a reluctant Alec with him. He leads his boyfriend into the room by the hand, and sits Alec down on the lounge in front of the fireplace, which he fixes so the flame is warm, but not burning.

He flops down next to Alec, gracefully of course, and conjures a big, fluffy, grey blanket. The fabric is a compromise, threaded with glitter so it's not as drab, but still plain enough for Alec to enjoy.

Although, Alec does admittedly appear as though he couldn't care less about what the blanket looks like, as long as it's making him warm.

Magnus drapes an arm around Alec's shoulders, tugging him closer, so that Alec's head is nestled in the crook of his neck. A shiver runs through him, still getting used to the sudden warmth, and Magnus kisses the top of his head gently.

Magnus goes to reach for the remote, when Alec suddenly grips his wrist and shakes his head.

"Let's just sit here, like this." He suggests.

Magnus puts the remote down, and rubs his hand up and down Alec's arm. Alec smiles gently, snuggling closer, and Magnus realises why Alec asked to just sit. Because the atmosphere wrapped around them is calm, peaceful, relaxing, and he thinks that there is nothing that could possibly be better than this, better than just the two of them, and nothing else.

Well, there might be _one thing_ better.

Magnus nudges Alec's head with his own slightly, his breath ghosting across Alec's ears. He places a kiss on Alec's temple, his lips lingering for a few seconds before he pulls away. Once he's sure that Alec hasn't suspected anything out of the ordinary, he places another kiss next to Alec's cheekbone, and then down his cheek, and across his jaw. He starts peppering light pecks down Alec's neck, focusing on his pulse point, open-mouthed kisses on soft skin.

"M-Magnus," Alec gasps. Magnus smirks against his neck, but doesn't pull away.

"Yes, darling?" He whispers.

"W-What are you ... doing?"

Magnus scrapes his teeth delicately across Alec's jugular. He can feel the heat creeping up Alec's neck, knows he's likely flustered, and hopefully blushing, which is the outcome he'd been hoping for.

"I'm just trying to warm you up." Magnus answers, as though it should be obvious.

Alec groans, deep in his throat, and Magnus pulls back slightly to hide his smirk. He kisses Alec's collarbone, sucking on the skin gently, drawing a breathy moan from Alec.

"Are you saying this isn't what you want?" Magnus asks. He pulls back, looking at Alec with raised eyebrows.

"N-no," Alec replies, his eyes half-lidded and fluttering.

"Because, I can stop, if you want me to?" Magnus adds, studying Alec's reaction.

Alec shakes his head, tilting his head back so his neck is bared, more easily accessible.

"Don't you dare, stop." Alec warns breathily.

Magnus grins, and starts kissing along the underside of Alec's jaw. He'd shaved a few days ago, but there's a newly-formed shadow of stubble, and Magnus nuzzles his own cheeks against it, loving the contrasting texture. His breath huffs down Alec's shirt, and the shadowhunter shudders for a completely new reason.

"Magnus," He gasps, sinking into the cushions of the lounge. The blanket slides down to his lap, and Magnus is pleased to see that it does little to hide anything.

His slides his hand down Alec's back, and underneath his shirt, rubbing up his spine, across his ribs. Alec starts shuffling, and Magnus laughs against his shoulder.

"Would you like to take this somewhere ... more comfortable?" He asks, pulling back so he can properly see Alec.

Alec sighs, wriggling his hips a little. Magnus wonders if he's truly aware of what he's doing, or more importantly, what _it_ is doing to _Magnus._

"It would probably be better." Alec admits, a little reluctantly.

Magnus withdraws his hand and stands up in one fluid motion, smirking at the delicate whimper that escapes Alec.

"You do know, that you'll have to actually stand up?"

Alec looks up at Magnus, pouting. "Why?"

"Because that's how this thing works." Magnus answers. He reaches out for Alec, taking his hand in a firm grip and pulling him up.

Alec stumbles forward, his hands bracing themselves on Magnus' chest. Magnus' hands grip Alec's hips to help him balance.

"Well, would you look at that. You almost fell for me, just then."

Alec rolls his eyes fondly, and leans in close, his lips inches from Magnus'.

"I fell for you a long time ago." He whispers, before pressing his lips against the warlock's.

Magnus doesn't question how something so sweet and sentimental manages to arouse him further, he just pulls Alec closer, sweeping his tongue across the seam of Alec's mouth.

He sighs, his mouth parting slightly. Alec nips his bottom lip, his tongue soothing over the bite, and Magnus feels a groan rumbling deep in his throat. His own tongue surges forward, fighting with Alec's for dominance. His hands slide up Alec's back, underneath his shirt, glittery nails scraping gently across the warm skin.

Alec slides his hands over Magnus' shoulders, up into his hair, tugging on the colourful strands. Magnus had opted for blue and purple streaks that morning, a bright contrast with his naturally dark locks.

He pulls Alec closer, impossibly so, and Alec steps forward. It's almost like a dance, Magnus moving backwards, Alec forwards, both aiming for the same destination. Magnus hits the end of the bed with the back of his legs, and Alec pushes him down, Shadowhunter strength kicking in, so Magnus finds himself half-way up the bed. He shuffles back the rest of the way, until he's leaning against the cushioned headboard.

"Damn," He mumbles, catching the darker shade of Alec's eyes, his pupil's blown by lust. Magnus knows he will never get sick of seeing Alec like this.

"Shut up," Alec replies, rolling his eyes. There's a light blush on the tops of his cheeks, although it could, admittedly, be because of the heated mood. He straddles Magnus' hips, grinding down slightly as he leans forward to capture Magnus' mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Make me." Magnus quips, one eyebrow quirking in defiance.

Alec slides his hands into Magnus' hair and tugs gently, eliciting a low groan. He smiles against the warlock's mouth, grinding his hips down slowly. Magnus drags his index finger down the middle of Alec's denim button-up, flicking it once he's grazed past all of the buttons. Alec shivers as the cool air assaults his bare skin, his shirt somewhere on the ground, he guesses.

Not that he's paying too much attention to the whereabouts of his clothes.

Magnus' hands trail up Alec's toned abdomen, smoothing over his firm chest. Alec leans into the touch, his fingers grasping at the nape of Magnus' neck.

"The perks of dating a Shadowhunter," Magnus says, leaning forward to kiss along Alec's pectorals.

"You're not so bad-looking yourself ... you, know." Alec gasps, arching his back. Magnus kisses down his chest, flicking his tongue over Alec's nipple.

 _"Oh,"_ Alec sighs, his hands digging into Magnus' shoulders. Magnus chuckles, moving his attention, and his mouth, to Alec's other nipple.

Alec fumbles with the fabric of Magnus' somewhat over-sized shirt. It looks thin, and therefore easy to tear. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten it's _Magnus' shirt_ , and he's probably enchanted it to never come off, or something.

"I've got it." Magnus says, amusement light in his voice. He pulls back, waving his hand dismissedly, and it's a credit to their relationship and how long they have spent together, that Alec is barely surprised when a second later, Magnus' shirt isn't the only item of clothing not on their bodies.

"Bit hard to get into my pants when I'm not wearing them." Alec jokes, and Magnus shakes his head fondly.

He draws Alec in for a open-mouthed kiss, his hands on Alec's bare hips. Alec's fingers knot in Magnus' hair, and they move together, pressing as close to each other as possible. Alec's head tilts up as Magnus kisses down his jaw, his neck. Magnus continues kissing down his chest, and Alec's back arches forward, a soft moan slipping through parted lips.

Magnus pauses above Alec's navel, his breath ghosting across Alec's skin, arousing him even further.

"Ready?" He asks, rubbing his thumbs in circles over Alec's hipbones, peering up at him. Alec's eyes are half-lidded, his mouth parted in the middle of a moan.

"Yeah," He gasps, nodding his head curtly.

Magnus opens his legs, careful not to jostle Alec too much. He retrieves a bottle of lube and a condom with the twist of his fingers, as Alec settles himself on Magnus' lap. With another flick, Magnus' rings are gone, stacked in a messy pyramid-shape next to the lamp, which he enchants to illuminate the room in a light that is soft, but still surrounding.

Magnus prepares his fingers, leaning forward to kiss Alec's sternum delicately. He bites the skin gently, lining his fingers up.

"Don't even ask." Alec orders, his eyes still fluttered closed. Magnus chuckles quietly to himself, still amused at the confidence Alec exudes when they're like this, hot and passionate, their clothes off and their bodies pressed together.

"As you wish."

Magnus takes his time, inserting one finger slowly, his other hand gripping Alec's hip. Alec cups the back of Magnus' neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It quickly heats, open-mouthed and fast, as Magnus adds another finger.

He crooks the ends, lightly brushing against the spot he knows sends Alec crazy, drives him off the edge.

"Magnus," Alec grits out, his breathing heavily. _"Please."_

Magnus pulls out, smirking at the groan Alec releases due to the sudden lack of contact. He rolls the condom on and covers it in lube, gasping slightly as Alec kisses behind his ear, too impatient to stay still and wait.

Once the condom is on, Magnus lines himself up. They move together, as always, Magnus sliding in, Alec shuffling forward, his knees digging into the mattress.

"Comfortable?" Magnus asks, not wanting to move until he's certain.

Alec nods, once, wriggling his hips. The movement causes Magnus to shift as well, to a position better suited for both of them. He grips Alec's hips, hard enough to leave light bruises that will fade within an hour or so.

Alec braces himself, hands splayed flat on Magnus' toned, smooth chest. His fingers dig gently into the warlock's shoulders, searching for a hold to keep him upright. He rocks back and forth, slow at first, picking up a rhythym and speed that is comfortable for the both of them.

Delicate moans start falling from his parted lips, as his hips slide forward. Magnus' own hips buck up, his hands tightening on Alec's waist.

"Magnus," Alec moans, tilting his head until it's resting against Magnus', foreheads pressed together. Magnus roams his hands over Alec's ribs, wayward sparks dancing across the silvery scars and ink-black runes.

The smell of sweat and sex mixes together, along with the unmistakeable, almost burning scent of magic. Magnus can feel himself becoming overwhelmed by emotion, by love and passion and lust and the sense of being right where he belongs.

The sense of being home.

"Alexander," He moans, his eyes locked onto Alec's, both so darkened by lust it's hard to find their signature colours.

 _"Aku cinta kamu,_ my love." He whispers, thrusting up with as much energy as he can muster in one move.

Alec's head slides down to rest against Magnus' shoulder, his breathing heavy and fast. He mutters a string of words, mainly incomprehensible - although some, _'Magnus'_ and _'love you'_ and _'always'_ are detectable. A shudder runs through him, and a second later Magnus follows him. They both ride out their own highs, Alec through heavy gasps, Magnus through low moans.

Alec laughs shakily when he's finished. His hair is sweaty and his forehead clammy, and there's a ridiculous heat creeping up his neck, but he's just had sex with Magnus, just made love to the only one he's ever harboured such feelings for in _Paris_ , of all places, and he can't help but find himself amused by the situation.

Especially considering the opinions of the Shadowhunters they had conversed with only a few hours ago.

"What's so funny?" Magnus asks, his hands rubbing up Alec's back, around and over his ribs and his tensed stomach.

"If only those bigoted Shadowhunters could see us now. A Lightwood, and a warlock. How blasphemous." Alec replies, lifting his head back to peer at Magnus through sparkling eyes.

Magnus shakes his head fondly. Alec has came a very long way from the shy, bundle of nerves and determination Magnus had spent weeks coaxing anything out of, but that doesn't mean he isn't ever surprised by the random comments Alec often spouts out of nowhere.

"I've never really bothered myself with other people's opinions. Not from those whose opinion I couldn't care any less about." Magnus says. Truthfully, there are only a few people whose thoughts he can stand listening to.

The Head of the Parisian Institute is most certainly none of them.

He softly brushes his thumb across Alec's sharp cheekbone, relishing in the fact that he is allowed to have this. Somehow, he's lucky enough to love someone as beautiful and wonderful as Alec, lucky enough that his Shadowhunter loves him back, purely and simply.

"I love you." He whispers, because he can.

"I love you too." Alec replies, shifting his weight until he's leaning back on his heels.

He pulls away from Magnus slowly, sighing as a wave of cool air hits his skin. Magnus, far too tired to do things the manual way, removes the condom and cleans them both up with a flick of his hands.

He tugs Alec close with hands on his back, leaning in to kiss him gently, before carefully rolling them over. Alec pulls the covers up and Magnus snuggles closer, the warmth from Alec's bare chest seeping into his skin. Their legs tangle together without much conscious thought, Alec's fingers curled around Magnus' neck, Magnus' hand cupping his cheek.

Alec studies Magnus' eyes, just for a few moments, and even though they aren't wearing clothes it isn't until that moment, that Magnus feels truly naked. Every wall he has built, everything he wraps around himself daily to keep himself protected - because after so many decades and centuries, he's learnt to keep some things to himself - it all falls away under Alec's adoring gaze. Every dark secret and hidden flaw, every little thing is laid bare and open for Alec to see, in a way that it's never really been for anyone else. In a way, with him it sort of always has been, and for some reason Alec has never judged him on any of it.

Even after reading about some of the most important moments that have made Magnus who he is now, Alec never flinched or ran away. Instead, it's brought them closer, and unlike with others in the past, Magnus isn't scared. Alec knows everything about him, deserves to know everything - hell, Alec deserves the world and the moon and the stars, he deserves the whole freaking universe - and he's never once shyed away.

Alec loves him, for every part of him, flaws included, and after all the things that have happened to them, internally and externally ... Magnus would be a fool to give Alec up.

Which is why he is determined not to.

"Forever is a long time," He whispers. Alec's eyes crinkle adorabally, evidently confused, but he's giving Magnus his complete attention, which is all the warlock requires.

"And, as a warlock ... it spreads out in a way you wouldn't believe. Days begin to feel like weeks, months turn into years, and whilst the world around you is everchanging, you're just stuck, frozen in time."

Alec smiles sympathetically, he's heard a version of these events before, but he never tires of listening to Magnus speak, especially about something so personal. They hadn't been through what they had, for nothing.

"And then you come along, and you woke something up inside of me, and time's never passed so quickly. Seasons change in the blink of an eye, and suddenly all the time in the world still isn't enough. Eternity wouldn't be enough time for me, even if I spent it all with you."

"This is a very long-winded speech, just to tell me you love me. I thought we'd already surpassed all of the lovey-dovey moments." Alec cuts in.

He's smiling bashfully, his cheeks tinted with a light rose, and Magnus knows that it's because he's not used to hearing such confessions. There's a difference between 'I love you' and everything Magnus is saying, and although they've done it before, the circumstances had been a bit more serious, a bit more dire.

This isn't life or death.

It's simply love.

"My point is, I have had my whole life to accept that immortality is my curse and that forever is something I have no choice but to deal with. And yet, in all of my years, I have never found anyone I couldn't stand living without. There have been many people I loved, a few a I could see a future with, but no one like you. No one who takes my breath away simply by smiling, no one who makes the idea of 'forever' a little more bearable. If I have to live forever, I want to do it with no one but you."

Alec smiles, the kind of smile that sparks fireworks in the deepest parts of Magnus' heart, and there's so much pure and unadulterated love shining in his eyes that Magnus feels like crying.

"It's always been you." Alec says softly. "For me, there's never been anyone else, never anyone I could really see myself with, like it is with you. It doesn't matter to me, how long we both live, all that matters is that we do it together."

He presses his lips against Magnus', slow yet passionate, and Magnus kisses back just as eagerly.

In that moment, nothing matters. Not shadowhunters or warlocks, Downworlders or Nephilim, family or friends. Not either of their pasts, nor the rocky route their relationship has travelled to get to this point, nor the people who matter, or mind.

They have each other. And _that_ , is all that should ever matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Malec. I am always in for some OTP-chat.


End file.
